Monsters With Black Hair
by SonnieDawn
Summary: Beyond Birthday & Mia(OC). RATED M.
1. We Are Family

"And where have you been..?" He caught her, holding his arms around her waist, lightly tugging.

Mia giggled. "Locked away inside the confines of my own mind."

He traced his tongue over his canine, smirking. "In a deep.. dark.. tomb. I like it." His red tinted eyes stared into hers as he pressed his lips against hers, kissing her roughly.

Mia responded eagerly, her hands coming up to come through his hair. Oh how she has missed this man. Instead of the short bob she used to keep her hair in, her long black hair now rested to her mid-back. Mia smiled into the kiss and it Beyonds bottom lip teasingly.

Beyond laughed softly, as he picked her up, wrappign her legs around his waist, forcing her into the wall, kissing her deeply. entangling his fingers through her hair, placing his hands against the wall, staring into her eyes.

Mia cocked her head to the side and gave him a small smile. "What is it?"

"I am famished..." He smirked revealing his sharp canines as he looked over her body, hungrily.

Mia smirked and tightened her legs around his waist bringing him closer to her. She let a small moan out when he brushed against her heated core. "I'm yours to devour."

"Speaking of Devouring... Where is our children..?" He sat her down onto the window pane, looking around. "This wondrous father has missed his darling children."

Mia blinked at him. "They ummm, well." She looked away and bit her bottom lip. "Unlike the rest of us, they've grown up a bit." Mia hopes off the window pane and walked towards the door. "They are hiding at the moment I believe. They are quite shy little things."

He nodded opening the bedroom door, sniffing the air as hewalked out into the hallway. "Where are my children...? Come out. Come out." Licking his lips as he held Mias hand.

Mia walked downstairs and went towards the living room. "Ai? BJ? Where did you to go?" She called as she looked around.

This house was to damn big. The sound of giggling had her pulling Beyond towards the kitchen. Swinging the door open she sighed at the sight. The two kids were standing in the middle of the room, flour strung everywhere as they mixed what looked like cake mix, eggs and other things in a rather large bowl.

"What are you two doing?" She asked placing her hands on her hips. Ai looked up and smiled ." We wanted to bake a cake for daddy."

His hardened demeanor then relaxed as he noticed them making the cake. A soft smile slipped across his lips as he walked into the kitchen, kissing bj on the head and picking up Ai. "You've been taking good care of mama, right? Cause you know I will come whip both of you if you didn't." He closed his eyes, enjoying the moment.

Ai giggled. "Of course daddy!" BJ smiled up at him and stood up, wrapping his little arms around Beyonds leg. "We missed you daddy." Mia smiled at the sight but went to fetch a broom and dust pan to clean the mess up. "How about we start over on the cake yeah?"

"Well, I think what we should do is finish the cake. I like what they've started." His blood red eyes flashed a grin as he went to the fridge to open a jar of strawberry jam, sticking his finger in and placing it in his mouth. "How old are you two now since I've been away..."

Mia rolled her eyes at her husband and picked the bowl, eggs and flour off the floor setting them on the counter. She then proceeded to sweep up all the extra flour that was spilt on the floor. "They're four now beyond." She said as she dumped the flour in the trash and then picked BJ and Ai up to set them on the bar stools.

"I forgot they were just born when we parted.. I missed four birthdays.." His eyes shifted as he frowned slightly and stared off into the distance. The depression was starting to come back of him being alone, and the long while they were away. All of the killings he had done. Inhaling deeply as he then broke out of the trance and began cracking eggs.

Mia gave Beyond a small smile. "You want to know the best thing about being a mom." Mia said as she stood behind Ai and helped her stir the batter. "They take ALOT of pictures and videos."

"Mia.. perhaps we need to talk.." Beyond blinked as he stood and took in a deep breath walking into the livingroom without saying another word. He leaned against the front door, laying his head against it and stared at the ceiling.

Mia instructed the two kids on what to do and woods towards the living room. "Beyond? What's wrong?"

"You've been gone so long, Mia.. My cravings came back.. And this time its a little harder for me to control.. I've killed so many people.. I thought I lost you forever.." He laughed maniacally, looking at her in the eyes. His red eyes darkened as he ran his fingers through his hair. "I've missed what I do so well..."

Mia frowned. She was aware that he was killing again. Near had kept her up to date with that fact. She looked away from him, over the past few years she had helped Near lock away a lot of criminals. Being a cop and all, it was her duty.

"Beyond, you know I can't just..." she closed her eyes. "I love you ya know. Even if you do kill." She sighed. "However, you also know that I can't really interfere in that area. N won't allow me."

"I do understand this.. You have just been away so long. And I ended up going into a deep depression. You and my children have been away so long.. So. I slit throats." He chuckled, revealing his fangs.

Mia stepped forward and laid her hand against his cheek. "We're back now." She gave him a small smile. "I'm not going to tell you what to do. However," her eyes darkened. "Keep it away from our children." She kissed his cheek before going back into the kitchen to see what mess the kids have made.

He gave a stern nod, then headed back into the kitchen. "What made you fall in love with a serial K.I.L.L.E.R..?"He laughed loudly as he began to beat the eggs and pour them into the cake mix, kissing Ai on her temple.

Mia's lips went into a hard line. She helped the kids pour the mix in a pain and place it in the oven. Afterwards she ushered them to take a bath, calling one of the maids to clean them and put them to bed. Walking back she gave Beyond a look. "What made me fall in love with you?" She walked toward and placed her hands on her hips as she put her face in Beyonds."You sir, are really asking for it aren't you?"

"Oh? And what is it I am asking for, mi amore..?" He purred into her neck, giving it a soft kiss. Using his telekinesis to shut their bedroom door, smirking. "I mean.. it's just a question.. But I would love to hear the answer. It's my money huh? Or the monstrous killing spree from my past..?" he winked.

Mia raised an eyebrow at him unimpressed. Her blue eyes turned red and she smiled as her fangs elongated. "Your money? Why on earth would I want you for your money Beyond?" She asked as she turned away from him, taking her shirt off in the process as she walked towards the bathroom. "I have plenty of my own. And as for your killing spree past." She looked over her shoulder at him. "That's just an extra bonus."

He raised an eyebrow, following her slowly into the bathroom, tracing all over her bare back, smiling. He then looked down at the floor, slipping off his bloody ragged shirt and tossed it into the laundry basket. "I have missed my family.. And that feels weird to say.." He hissed under his breath.. "The serial killer Beyond Birthday who killed thousands has started a family. What a news report that will be.."

Mia turned the water on in the obviously to big garden tub and quickly stripped out of her pants, leaving her standing there in nothing but a pair of black Lacey underwear and a matching bra. "We all have a past Beyond. Mine is as dark as yours, it's what we chose to do now that matters." She slowly walked toward him and raised her hand to trace his face. "I feel in love with you because underneath all the crap. There is a man who actually cares and loves for not only me, but the ones he deems family. You always hid the softer side of you, but you could never hide it from me."

Beyond coughed a bit, forgettign how amazing she looked almost naked, he then looked away as a soft blush landed across his cheeks. "What can I say.. You and those kids know how to make this grizzly into a teddy bear.." He smiled sheepishly as he rubbed his bare scarred chest and ran his right hand through his hair.

Mia turned away and stripped her undergarments off as she stepped inside the tub. Sitting down she sighed as the hot water soothed her aching muscles. "My body is so tense." She said rubbing her sore shoulders. "It could be because I haven't ate in a while."

"And why haven't you been eating...? You know if you don't you will die.." He slipped out of his blue jeans and his boxers as he crawled into the tub with her, pulling her into his chest. " Shall we go hunting after the bath..? You need your energy.."

Mia leaned back against. She shook her head. "No. I don't eat that way. I haven't in a very long time." Her hands rested in his thighs as she turned herself around to straddle him. "Although, I'm sure I could find a willing soul, just no killing." She said sternly as she leaned forward to nip at his neck.

Beyond leaned his head back, revealing his vein to her as he trailed his fingers through her hair, smirking. "Well.. I am very willing. But mine will not be as pleasing.. Since we have similiar DNA.." using his left hand he wrapped it around Mias waist, pulling her closely.

Mia's eyes darkened and she ran her tongue over her fangs. "Of if I remember correctly your blood taste divine. " she leaned forward and ran her tongue over his vein. "We are still going out afterwards." She said before opening her mouth and sinking her fangs into his neck.

"And where would you like to go, my sweet delicate flower..? Anywhere you and the children would like to go.. Ngh..." he winced and exhaled against her shoulder. Closing his eyes and holding her against him. lightly nipping her shoulder.

Mia retracted her fangs, letting blood dribble down her chin. "The kids dont drink blood. They haven't reached their mature age yet for that. As for us, we are going out clubbing to find someone who will be willing." She said as she placed a bloody kiss on his mouth. "Beofre that though, we have some catching up to do." She rubbed herself against him in emphasis.

He pushed against her, kissing her back roughly, lifting her up in his arms and putting himself ontop of her, placing them both under the water, grinding softly against her. Feeling himself getting hot as he finally got to have skin on skin contact with his wife after so long. Breathing back and forth through the kiss under the water to keep oxygen going.

Mia used her strength to flip them back up and pushed Beyond against the side of the tub. "Im going to be on top this time." She stated as she bent down to kiss and bite his chest. She rubbed herself against his hardening length, moaning at the sensation.

Beyond threw his hands up in defeat as he laid his head back onto the tub, smirking. "Yes, Ma'am.. You lead the way.." His member throbbed against her as he inhaled deeply from the overwhelming sensation in his head.

Mia smirked against his chest and moved back up to kiss him, she stuck her tongue in his mouth to taste him as her hand snaked in between them to position him underneath her. She bit his lip as she slowly lowered herself onto him. She hissed at the sensation, with it being a while since they have been intimidate the feeling felt little foreign again.

He gasped as she slipped down ontop of him. his eyes became bloodshot as he bit into her torso, growling hungrily. Placing his hands on her hips, helping her with the movements. His head was hazy as he felt like he was losing his virginity all over again. He tightened the grip on her as he thrusted himself into her, groaning under his breath.

Mia let out a high pitches moan and used his shoulders as support as she pushed off him. Her eye turned red as she looked at him, leaning forwards to capture his lips in a heated kiss. She picked her pace up some more, causing water to slosh onto the floor.

He entangled his fingers into her hair, lightly tugging and he kissed her roughly, slipping his tongue into her mouth, panting into the kiss. His now fully hardened member throbbing inside of her, tight heat. He moaned into the kiss a soft growl.

Mia could feel herself getting close. "Beyond." She moaned wanting him to take control, her strength was failing her the closer she got to her end. Her claws dug into her back as she wrapped her arms around his neck, using his body as support.

He nodded in understanding as he picked her up slowly, placing her into the water, holding her close to his body, thrusting deeper into her, his fangs elongating as he bit into her shoulder, suckling the blood, his movements becoming a quicker pace.

Mia cried out, not even trying to quite her sounds of pleasure as Beyond sent her senses into overdrive. Her nails raked down his back, leaving bloody scratches in their wake. She felt that familiar coiling sensation finally snapped. She screamed as her release hit her hard. Her vision going black.

"No... You stay with me Mia.. I'm not done." Beyond laughed as he slapped her cheek softly. slowing down the pace a bit going very steady, kissing along her jawline. inhaling deeply from the welps on his back, he gave her rump a hard smack, leaving a red hand print.

Mia weakly opened her eyes and looked up at beyond. She manned again as his ministrations continued. If he kept this up, she'd go a second time. A wicked smiled crossed her face as she squeezed her vaginal muscles around him.

Beyond placed his palms against the tub walls, thrusting into her faster, his muscles tighten with each thrust, a soft moan escaped his lips as he feels her heat tighten around his member. Groaning he came inside her instantly. The feeling was blissful.. He panted ontop of her, his eyes closed.

Mia's body stiffened as she came for a second time with him. Her breath was shallow and uneven as she ran her hands over his back. "Well, that was so worth the years we've been apart." She laughed quietly and kissed his shoulder. "Ready to eat?"


	2. Time For Dinner

Beyond laughed as he kissed her roughly. "I'm not hungry. But I will go with you. You need to eat." He kissed along her neck slowly, trailing his fingertips down her sides.

Mia nodded in agreement. "Just promise not to kill whoever i chose." She said as she stood up and climbed out of the bath. She walked back towards her room and into her closet to grab some clothes. She pulled on a pair of black matching undergarments, a thong would work best with her dress. The dress was skin tight and stopped at her mid thigh, the top barely covered her breast, it was held up with a simple strap around her neck. Pulling her stilettos out she slipped them on before going over to her make up bureau. She quickly blow dried her hair and put her hair up into a high ponytail.

Beyond threw on his usual black shirt and blue jeans, turning around he raised an eyebrow, mouth slightly open, wondering why she was wearing that. "I am going to take Rich Blood for $400, bob?" he joked as he stared at her long legs, quickly snapping out of it, and walking downstairs.

Mia rolled her eyes and followed her husband. "I said we are going clubbing, but we are going to one of highest known clubs around though." She grabbed her clutch. "You must dress to impress at this club." She led him towards her car, a blue Mazda RX8, easily climbing inside it.

"I'll impress alright.. Watch and see.."He mumbled under his breath, gettign into the car, sighing. "What made you decide to use birth control..?"

Mia paused in her actions of backing the car up. "There are two kids in that house asleep. We dont need more kids at the moment." She stated backing out the driveway and heading towards town.

"Yes, boss." he looked out the window, inhaling softly as he held her hand, giving it light kisses as he closed his eyes.

Mia sighed when they got to the club. She smiled as one of the valet's came around to help her out of the car. She winked at him. "Take good care of her now." She whispered watching at how the man swallowed thickly and nodded.

Walking around she grabbed Beyond's hand and led him inside. The bouncer eyes her clothing before nodding and letting them pass. Once inside she inhaled. The air was strong with booze, hormones and sex. She was literally bouncing in her shoes. "This is going to be so fun." She said giving Beyonds hand a small squeeze before darting away to merge with the thriving bodies on the dance floor.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah.. Real fun.. heh.." Beyond mixed into the crowd as well, walking past all of the hormone filled women, looking them over. Each one disgusted him more and more. All of them were trashy. No class whatsoever. He looked at the second floor, seeing a good place to watch over the crowd. He walked up the stairs, looking around as he slipped into place.

Mia lost track of time as she danced with all the people around her. She could feel hands gripping her waist or arms. Someone had their legs in between hers and was dancing on her hip. From the breast pressed against her arm, she deduced it was a female. Mia's eyes scanned the crowed looking for her husband, she finally spotted him and smiled up at him. A hand cupped her face and she looked to the side to see a very beautiful woman very close to her, the same one that pressing her body against hers like a second skin. Leaning forward she ran her tongue along the womans neck and inhaled her scent. She wasn't intoxicated, only had maybe one drink and she smelled divine. Mia smiled. Perfect.

Beyond wasn't even watching for her. He was scanning the crowd for someone fun to play with for the night while Mia did her own thing. He promised he wouldn't do anything.. but promises can sometimes end up broken.. Especially for fun. A smirk arrived on his face as he spotted a male whom just drugged a females drink. He ran down the stairs and intercepted between the guy and girl, taking the drink before she did, took the shot and slammed it down onto the table. He glanced up at the guy and smirked. "Why don't you be a pal and meet me in the back.."His eyes glowed red and pointed out the door, chuckling. His vision then turned to the girl, kissing her hand. "You didn't see or hear anything. You are to go dance and enjoy the night and possibly get laid without getting drugged. You're welcome for by the way.." He then nudged her off, looking around and headed towards the door.

Mia leaned back and moved her body around to where her and the woman were face to face, she pressed her body against hers and wrapped an arm around her waist. "What's your name?"

"Misaki." The woman said as they ground against each other. Mia smiled. "What a lovely name." She purred as she leaned forward to lightly lick the womans neck. She heard Misaki's breath hitch and her heart pick up pace. Raising her other hand she cupped misaki's cheek and kissed her. The woman was very responsive, which made it even better for Mia. She just hoped Beyond wasn't getting upset at this. Mia ran her tongue along Misaki's mouth and squeezed her hip, making Misaki gasp giving her the opportunity to sneak her tongue inside the waiting womans cavern.

Once Beyond was outside, he turned a corner looking around and walking in the alley way, lifting his shirt slightly as he pulled out a knife. his eyes glowed a dark red as he looked for the guy in the dark, spotting him he snuck up beside him. "Hello there, John.. Remember me? I love how obedient you are.. " Beyond dug his knife into the guys spine, fracturing it in half. "Do you know why I'm killing you, John..? Because you're filthy lower then scum dirt. You drug women, John. Harmless women.. To try to do things with them. Now what woman would want a man like that..? So i am doing them all a favor for you, john.."He laughed softly as he sunk his hand into the guys chest, ripping out his beating heart, squishing it in his hands, he repeatedly stuck the knife into his body, his entrails now on the ground. he whole body covered in blood. He sat on the guy, looking around the alleyway, lighting a ciggy. "Well John.."Inhales deeply, exhales as he talks. "it's been a real fun time.." he dug the knife into his skull, killing him instantly.

Mia had led Misaki out of the dancing bodies and towards the back where it was darker. Currently, she had her pressed against the wall. One of her knees in between the woman's legs. Her left hand was griping Misaki's hip, while her right held her head in place. Her lips were sealed to the other woman's and it didn't look like they were parting for air anytime soon. Mia could smell the woman's arousal, she was almost ready. Being in the dark made it better, no one was really back here unless they were making out or doing other things. Releasing the woman's bruised lips Mia leaned back some to gaze at her handy work. Misaki was flushed and panting for dear life. Her grin widened. "Misaki baby..." she kissed her again. "Can I feed on you?" She asked as she licked the woman's pulse point. Misaki moans response and tightened her hold on Mia's dress. "Y..yes." Mia's lips pulled back further as her eyes changed color and her fangs grew sharper. She licked the vein again before sucking on her neck gently. Wrapping her around Misaki's waist she buried her fangs in her neck. Misaki jerked at first but moaned out loud. Mia was makin sure this experience was more than pleasurable. For when a vampire feeds, their victims usually enter a euphoric like state of bliss. Mia's grip tightened as she drank Misaki blood. She chose a good one.

Beyond put the cig out in Johns blood, smirking. He then stood, slipping in through the back door, looking around sine it was dark, his eyes changed colors so he could see. he could smell the faint blood aroma filling his body. he looked through each booth for Mia, finally stopping at the last one, he studied her form. Jaw tightened as he slipped his knife back into the jeans of his waistband. And eyebrow raised. he licked the blood off of his lips. his voice deepened a bit. "Having a little fun, are we...?" He leaned against the wall, arms crossed.

Mia didn't hear him as she ran her hand along Misaki's body. She listened to the woman's heart beat, once if changed pace to weaken she pulled away and licked the wound closed. Licking the blood off her lips she leaned back and kissed Misaki once more, tilting the woman's head back she made her look her into her eyes. "You are to go home and eat immediately. Call in sick to work so you can rest. Stay hydrated by drinking water mixed with an electrolyte mix only." She stepped back and let the woman stumble away. Smelling blood her gaze snapped to Beyond, her sharp eyes caught sight of the blood on his clothing and she groaned. "I thought I said no killing." She wakes over to him and wrinkled her nose. Whoever blood was him smelt terrible.

"Looks like John isn't the only one tonight.. Be right back." he walked off, growling low.

Mia grabbed his arm. "No!" She sternly. Her eyes followed his taking in the scene that he was witnessing. "Let me handle this one." She walked past him and towards the bar, weaving through the crowd of bodies. Her hand settled on top of the glass the young woman that was targeted as she brought to her lips. "You don't wanna drink that. Does she?" She looked up at male that was standing in front of her. The man narrowed his ways at her. Mia just smiled and moved the girl away and towards her friends. "Take her home." She instructed as she turned her attention back to the man. "Now what should I do with you?" She asked innocently tilting her head slightly ."oh I know!" Her hand shot out to grab the guy by his shirt pulling him towards her. "I'm still hungry." She whispered as she pulled the pitiful excuse towards one of the private rooms. "Coming babe?" She asked looking over at Beyond.

He felt like he was falling in love with her all over again. Just like when they met. he nodded quickly as a psychotic grin slipped across his face. Following in behind them, looking around. Shutting the door behind him, lifting his shirt, pulling out his knife, laughing.

Mia turned towards him. "Sit. Over there!" She pointed to one of the chairs. "Were not killing him, only teaching him a lesson." She turned back to obviously frightened man. "Do you find it enjoyable to drug young women? Then do with them as you please?" She asked as he walked toward him. The guy only stared at her. Faster than the man could see her hand shot and she snapped one his fingers. The loud thumping of the music drowned out his cry of pain. "Answer me!"

"Yes!" The man wailed looking up at her as he cradled his finger to his chest. Mia kicked him, sending him crashing into the wall. Her heels clicked as she walked forward close enough to bend down and pick him up. "What did you plan on doing to her?" When the guy failed to answer she broke his wrist this time.

Beyond sat on the opposite side of the room in a chair, buckling his knees into his chest, watching what was going on. His breathing becoming heavy as he licked the rest of the blood off of his lips. "You're lucky I am not touching you.. You'd be my bath water tonight.."

"And that's why you're not." Mia said not looking at him. She had moved the guy to one of the chairs and tied him to it. Lifting her dress up some she showed off a secret knife on her upper thigh. Making quick work of his shirt, she cut it off and threw it to the side. "Geez, you need to learn what a razor is." She commented as she looked at the guys less than attractive hairy chest. "Now...why do you drug girls?" The man looked up at her. "Because, it's fun and I don't have to listen to theirs mouths run while I have my way with them." Mia's eyes darkened. "You really are pathetic." She bent at her waist to level him with a glare. "I wonder, do you like me doing this?" She asked as her heeled foot connected with his manhood. His scream of agony had her smiling. "I rather enjoy it myself." She pushed a little harder with her heel. "Don't you?" The man glared up at her. "You know what if enjoy? Fucking yuh senseless you stupid bitch."

Beyonds smile shortly faded as he, stood. his eyes darkened as he lifted his shirt, pulling his knife back out, walking over to him, dragging a chair and sitting it in front of the man three times his size.. "Just so you know.. I am not or will never be scared of you.. Especially when I meet you in hell again.. And If i ever.. Mark my words.. hear you talk to my beloved like that again.. I'll cut more then your tongue off.." He pried open his mouth, growling loudly as he roughly tugged on his tongue, using his knife he made a quick snip, shoving it down his throat. He laughed loudly as he heard the man screaming and choking on his own blood. "You're pathetic.. Just like your friend out in the alley way.. John is it? Yeah.. his guts spilled all over the hot concrete. He cooked from the inside out.." Beyond licked the blood off the guys lips, smirking.

Mia sighed and threw her hands up. The stupid idiot. She resigned and walked off to the side to avoid the blood. There was no stopping Beyond now. "Just so you know. You're cleaning the mess up once you're done."

"How about I make it easy.." he stared at her, slicing his throught deep as he pulled her into a kiss.

Mia pulled away and looked at the dying man. "Clean this mess up spotless." She ordered taking a few steps back. "It would be back if someone found him."

"No one will.. I promise.." He walked out of the room, heading back out into the crowd of people and out the door again. Walking towards valet.

Mia stared after her husband. Rolling her eyes she closed the door back. She frowned at the now dead corpse. Pulling her phone out of her clutch she dialed a number. "I need a cleanup crew at Oceanic 16 STAT." Putting her phone away she sat down and waited. It didn't take long, she felt their presence as soon as they entered the room. "Make sure no one sees you." She ordered, they nodded and got to work. Mia walked out of the room and went towards the bar. "Give me a shot of whatever the hell the strongest thing you've got." The bartender nodded and poured her a shot. Mia tipped her head back and let the alcohol burn down her throat. Her eyes scanned the room. Beyond left but she wasn't done. Taking one more shot she sat her glass down and nodded to the bartender who smiled as his eyes flashed red. "If you want someone who will satisfy, upstairs, there is a man named Keigo. He will let you without having to seduce." Mia nodded at the bartenders words and smiled when he placed another shot in front of her. She licked her lips as she took it. "Bloods a nice touch." Stepping away from the bar she made her way towards the stairs.

Beyond sat outside, looking up at the moon. Taking a deep breath as he sighed out. Watching each person walking through the door. "I need a new hobby. Perhaps... No." He shook his head and closed his eyes.

Mia walked outside a little later. Her eyes sought him out, a wide smile stretched her lips when she spotted him. "Beyond?" Walking over she looked down at him. "What's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing. Let's go home love." He stood, wrapping an arm around his waist. "How was your dinner..?"

Mia walked towards the Valet and waited for her car. "It was fine." She said as she smiled a the valet guy. She held the keys up to him. "Wanna drive back?"

"I hate driving.. but I will for you."He took the keys, heading to the driver side and slipped into the car. He opened the door for her from inside the car, looking up at her. His heavy sleepy eyes darkened as he looked back to the road. "Home? Or somewhere else..?"

Mia climbed inside. "Home. I need another bath." She said buckling her seatbelt. "So do you." She looked over his clothing, still stained with blood. "I forgot how hot you were covered in blood." She looked away. "Ive become so tame."

"yeah.. I hate it. Dr. killjoy gave me a bad name..."He growled, looking over to her and hitting a speed of 80. "I miss the.. Old us."

Mia leaned back into her seat. "Maybe we should leave. Go somewhere no one knows us...and restart." She looked over at him smiling.

"I would love that.. oh.. speaking of killjoy. Ive heard he has been around lately. And I have been smelling rot for a month now.." he eyed her, making a corner turn. "Have you talked to Simon about that girl?"

Mia tensed. "That doesn't sound good. If killjoy is back, we wont be going anywhere for a while. Near will go after him, as will I." She looked out the window. "If he is back in town for Jasmine, Simon is going to skin him alive. Thats if orochimaru doesn't find him first though." She shivered at the thought. "That snake creeps even me out."

Beyond laughed out loud as he pulled into the driveway. "You're not scared of me, but you're scared of a snake.. come on now." He got out of the car, walking towards the front door.

Mia growled at Beyond. "Have you ever been in the presence of that damn guy? He is seriously creepy." She shut the door behind her once they were inside and walked upstairs. "You, you're just a teddy bear with no fangs." She teased casting a smirk over her shoulder as she walked into the bathroom.

Rue was sitting on the couch, looking out of the window as the rain poured down, dipping his finger into a jar of strawberry jam every now and again plopping his finger into his mouth. It was one of those ever so quiet days where everyone in the house was gone, he was alone to his thoughts. He was propped up on the couch, his knees pressing into his chest. Darkened bags under his eyes and blood red eyes that could peer into your soul. He tilted his head, smiling softly, revealing a fang. Running his fingers through his darkened, frizzy hair he closed his eyes, laughing, banging his palms against his forehead. The door to his bedroom slowly crept open as Mia stood in the doorway wearing a long, black silken robe sweeping the floor as she walked seductively towards him. Her black hair was in a bun, lifting her left hand she pulled out the ponytail and let her hair fall around her face, she twisted her hips in a circular motion, Digging her nails up her smooth vanilla thighs, leaving red whelps. Looping her index fingers into the robe loops, untying it and letting it drop to the floor. Rue tilted his head in her direction, his breathing began to pick up pace as he licked his lips, hungrily. Mia bit her own bottom lip, doing a small spin, revealing the black thong she was wearing, the leather straps in the shape of a pentagram upside down with a crotch-less front, running her fingers through the straps, giving him a small wink. "You want me, don't you..?" She purred softly bending over against the dresser to their room. Using her left hand to trail up the side of her torso, cupping her left breast. The top was similar in style with the same pentagram shape, but her breasts were completely bare, dipping low to the floor she placed her right hand on her thigh high boots, looking into his eyes, smirking. Rue cleared his throat as he didn't say a word, but shook his head, watching her every move, gripping his jeans to readjust himself. She stood back up, walking towards him again, one boot in front of the other, her fingers trailing along her now erected nipples as she lightly tugged on them. He placed the jar of jam in his lap, biting his lip so hard he caused blood the drip down his lip. Mia growled sexually as she straddled his lap, slipping two of his fingers inside of the jam jar and placing them in her mouth, slowly sucking on them, while she looked into his eyes. His eyes rolled to the back of his head as he adjusted how he was sitting, grinding up against her. "Now now.. Let me do this.." She licked the rest of the jam off of her lips and unzipped his pants, slipping them down revealing his fully erected penis. She slipped the knife out of his waist band, kissing him roughly as she positioned herself on top of his cock, slipping her tongue inside his mouth as her arms wrapped around his neck, sliding herself down on top of him slowly. They both moaned into the kiss as Rue held her hips, helping her bounce even though she didn't need it, she wiggled her hips in a circular motion to the song that was playing going with the beat, she let out soft moans, closing her eyes as she used the knife the cut a gash into her palms, pulling off his shirt and throwing it to the ground, placing her palms onto his bare chest, watching the blood trickle down slowly. She picked up pace as she leaned herself back against him almost doing a back bend, letting him fully be inside her. He stared at the blood, inhaling the sweet scent as he held her hips, picking her up and forcing her against the headboard of the bed, breaking it. She moaned loudly, digging her nails into his skin causing more blood as she picked up her pace on top of him. Rue held her legs up with his hands, pounding inside her with the beat of the music, completely filling her with his full length. he eyes darkened as his fangs elongated and he bit into one of her breasts and began sucking the blood. he dropped a hand as he kept thrusting into her and used his index finger and middle finger to work circular motions on her clit, causing her to buck along with the thrusts, her sweet moans turning him on even more, digging his nails into the walls, and he slowly climbs up it, he pulled himself out, holding her as they crawl up the wall and to the ceiling. Mia lays down down flat, kissing up his body, staring into his eyes, purring seductively. She stands walking around him in a complete circle, lifting her leg to stand over him, squatting down onto his cock, working her hips back and forth with the motion. Rue closed his eyes, arching his back, growling. She began massaging her breasts as she bounced on her heels, feeling herself climaxing on top of him, she moaned loudly as she bit her lip, tightening her vaginal muscles around his cock. Beyond looked at her back, and trailed his hands up from her ass to her hair, tugging it roughly, making her fall back onto him as he plunged into her faster and deeper, biting into her neck, sucking on her blood, taking the knife from her as he dug it into her thighs, just enough to cause blood. This feeling overwhelming him as he pushes himself fully into her, cumming his full load inside of her. They began panting and she laid on top of him, kissing him deeply. They wore each other out so much, they fell asleep on each other, cuddling her close, snoring softly on the ceiling.


	3. Rainy Days For Painting

Mia groaned as she woke up. Opening her eyes she looked down at her bed. She blinked, her bed really was below her. Sighing, she pried Beyonds arms off her and fell back toward the floor. Landing softly on her feet, she padded to the bathroom to take a shower. Once showered and feeling refreshed, Mia walked back into bedroom and smiled when she looked up at her husband. He'll come down eventually. Opening her closet door, Mia grabbed some jean shorts and a black shirt to put on. Once dressed, she left her room to search for her kids. She found them out back playing, one of the maids that she entrusted to watch over them was standing off to the side. "Good morning ma'am."

Mia gave her a smile. "Morning Yukiko. You can go now, you look tired. Why don't you go rest a bit." The maid bowed. "Thank you ma'am."

Mia turned back to her kids. Bj was pushing Ai on the swings, a little to high for Mia's liking.

"Higher, HIGHER BJ!" Ai giggled, swaying her feet back and forth making the distance higher and faster. She looked over at Mia and waved excitedly. "Mama! Come play!" She stopped swinging her feet and stuck them out, closing her eyes. "I feel like I'm flying!" BJ stopped pushing her and as the swing kept coming back he would kick her seat, laughing harder with each kick.

Mia walked forward and grabbed Bj's leg making him stop, her hand reached out to grab hold of the Swing is it came back towards them. Her mother gazed leveled at Bj. "You can push your sister, but do not kick. You could accident kick her in the back." She said sternly as she released his leg and the swing. Placing her hand gently on Ai's back she pushed her till she was swinging again. Ai was giggling like a child given candy. "Yay, mommy is playing!"

Rue opened his eyes looking down at the bed, arching an eyebrow as he floated down to the floor. he hopped into the shower washing up. And then headed downstairs into the kitchen, grabbing a jar of strawberry jam. "Mia..?" His darkened eyes scanned the room and listened to her. Her nodded when he heard the children playing in the backyard. Walking towards the door, he stepped outside, leaning against the door frame, watching Mia play with the kids, using a spoon to eat the Jam. Enjoying the sight of all of them together.

Mia glanced in his direction as she placed her hand on both of her kids back and pushed. Bj wanted to be pushed to my mama so he climbed onto a swing as well. He and Ai were holding hands as they swung back and forth, their game being who would let go first. Smiling Mia gave them both a really big push, one big enough to send them going completely over the swing Ai squealed as she slipped out of her seat, pulling Bj with her. Mia easily caught them as they fell, she held them both on her arms as they laughed in her arms. "Well it looks like Bj won."

Beyond grinned slightly as he watched, sitting down on the porch steps continuing to eat his jam. "Motherhood looks good on you, you know.." he winked and kept the spoon in his mouth, looking up at the sky watching the clouds become darker. Droplets of rain splattering on the ground softly. "My kind of weather.."

Bj and Ai squealed as the rain hit them, they both took off placing chase around the yard. Mia walked back towards the house, it started to pour as soon as she made it under the safely of the porch. She looked back at her kids as they played in the rain. "You two come on, i dont need y'all getting sick." She called as she watched Bj jumped into an already growing puddle of water.

"Oh.. Let them be kids. They aren't going to get sick.. They have their fathers great immune system. I never get sick. Sick of people.. but not sick from the flu.." He stood, pulling Mia to him and kissing her temple. "I'm just glad they look like you.. Poor kids wouldn't know what to do with their lives if they looked like me.." he teased, placing the spoon into the now empty jam jar.

Mia scoffed. "Oh please, you judge yourself to harshly. You in fact, quite the catch Beyond." She said grabbing a fist full of his shirt and bringing him down to her level to give him a quick kiss. "You have 10 minutes to play, then i want you two inside to eat!" She yelled out to the kids. She got an okay back from them as they played more. Shaking her head, she went back inside. One of the maids was waiting for her. "Ma'am, your brother called for you." She said handing Mia her phone. "Oh thank you Mikasi." She took her phone and quickly called her brother back, only to reach his voicemail.

Beyond placed the empty jar on the porch rail, and jumped off the stairs running after the kids. He picked Ai up over his shoulder, and had BJ on his side in his arm and ran around, he placed them both on the ground roaring playfully acting like a monster. And began tickling them both. They both laughed hysterically and tackled him, returning the tickles.

Mia was in her study going through some paperwork. "I dont know why i agreed to do this." She grumbled a she shuffled the papers around. A knock sounded on her door and she looked up as a maid brought a tray in. "I brought you some tea ma'am." Mia thanked the maid and went back to signing papers.

Beyond picked both of them up, looking up to the sky as the rain got a little harder. "Time to go in guys. I would say you could stay out here, but there is lightning now." he placed them both on the porch, herding them inside like sheep. He grinned slightly. "We should go torment mama. Who wants to play?" He walked up the stairs quietly, making notions for them to walk quietly beside him too. He reached the outside of the room she was in and bent down peeking in. "Now remember.. When I open this door, you both run and tackle her with all your little muscles, ok? Good.. Let's go." He kicked open the door as they ran into the room tackling her and giggling loudly.

Mia felt two small, wet bodies collide with her. Sending her papers everywhere and making her topple out of her chair. Opening her eyes she looked up at her giggling, soaking wet children. Sitting up she shook her head. "What am i going to do with you two?" Ai sat on her lap. "Daddy said that we get to torment mamma!" She said excitedly looking over at her daddy. Mia cut her eyes at him. "Is that so?"

He backed up out of the room shrugging. "I have no idea what they're talking about." he slipped down the hall, smirking. "Mikasi.. Get the kids their bath water. They're soaked from head to toe with water. After wards have the cooks prepare dinner." Beyond stretched his back, walking into the art room. his feet shifting as he walks. "For weather like this I believe it's time to paint."Seen by Natasha Fain at 1:41pm

Mia sighed and once the kids were gone she stood up and fixed her office. "That damn Beyond." She grumbled looking down at her now wet clothes. Huffing she went to go change into some leggings and an oversized sweater. "Lunch will be ready soon ma'am." A maid said as she came out of the kitchen to call up to her. Mia waved her hand to let the maid know she heard.


End file.
